Every Time We Touch
by Sarah Tigress Vida
Summary: This is a songfic to Cascada's Every Time We Touch Candlelight Remix. It contains spoilers to an EdXOC story I'm writing. Enjoy!


**A/N: THIS SONGFIC CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR A STORY I'M WRITING! Just a heads up for my readers...or lack there of. And also**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this song, nor do I own FMA. Cascada owns the Every Time We Touch-Candle light remix that I wrote this too, and Funimation and Arakawa-sensei own FMA. ((If I spelled it wrong, BITE ME.))

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams,_

_Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why,_

_Without you, It's hard to survive._

I looked up at the darkening sky. It was almost like something was keeping me from seeing him again. You don't know how much I miss him! His golden hair, his kind eyes, they made me feel wanted, for once in my life. I was treated like nothing but a monster, inhuman, some kind of creature that they could keep in chains for their own amusement. But he told me, that I was actually worth something, that I could be someone other than the souless doll everyone else seemed to think I was. I'm a homunculus, yes, but I still have a soul somewhere within this body. Because a soulless creature can't really feel, can they? But I know what I felt for Edward was real. I loved him, I mean truly loved him, with all my heart and all my being. What do I do now?

_'cause Every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_and Every time we kiss, I swear I could fly,_

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast, _

_I want this to last, _

_Need you by my side_

I wonder what they've done with her. I know Sarai wouldn't have let herself be captured...right? True enough, Sarai was the homunculus known as Sorrow, but she was the furthest thing from a soulless monster like Envy or the others. I loved her, and she loved me. I feel like it was only last week I kissed Sarai for the first time. Every time she was near me, I felt like I was on fire. Her very touch was enough to make me feel something amazing. And when I kissed her, I felt I could go to the moon and back again, and never get tired. She smiled so brightly around me, a difference from when she was around our superior officers. You'd think I learned my lesson. But when Sarai died, I was stricken with greif. The homunculi stole her body, and when I saw her again, she was Sorrow. But she was still Sarai underneath the exterior of a monster. I had loved Sarai, an I still did love her. I just needed to find out where they had taken her.

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow, _

_I can't let you go,_

_Want you in my life._

**Flashback  
"OOOOI! Edo!"Sarai ran up to Ed, a smiled plastered across her face. Edward turned around, looking at Sarai, "Sa-chan? What is it?"She was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath, "Ano...I passed...the Alchemy Exam...Edo-kun!"Her long black hair fell to her waist, golden-green eyes sparkling with joy. She wore a simple navy blue skirt, and a long sleeved gray shirt. Ed smiled, wrapping Sarai in a warm embrace. He held her tightly to him, Then he leaned down and did something neither of them had expected. He kissed her.**

_Your arms are my castle,_

_Your heart is my sky,_

_They wipe away tears that I cry,_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all,_

_You make me rise when I fall._

I really didn't like it here. It was a constant reminder of all the things I've done wrong. All the merciless killing, all the lies, and all the other shit that made this monster that was inside of me. I was Sarai again, and when I had woken, found myself locked in this cage with the soldiers I once knew sneering down at me, I wanted to scream, and tell them to let me out. Sorrow was afraid, I could feel it. But the strange thing was that she FELT something. She and I both agreed...for the first time in a long time

_'cause Every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_and Every time we kiss, I swear I could fly,_

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast, _

_I want this to last, _

_Need you by my side_

I missed her. No matter the fact that she was a homunculus now, I knew she was still the girl I loved, somewhere beneath that creature. God, I needed to find Sarai, to hold her again. I missed her, more than anyone could imagine. When she died, I was incomplete, and I nearly killed that damned Envy when he took her corpse from my arms. His words still haunt me, **"Don't worry, Edward. You'll never see her again...Dante will see to that..." **Sarai must have escaped the evil bitch's clutches, somehow.

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow, _

_I can't let you go,_

_Want you in my life._

_Ed...Ed...I can't live without you!_ I didn't really know who Sarai was talking about, but I got the image of the boy from the street. Disbelief was in his eyes when he first saw me, like he couldn't believe I was there. Why shouldn't I have been. So I'm a Homunculus. So my name is Sorrow. Big FUCKING deal. But these people...Sarai knew them too. Her memories burned my mind as they rushed to her. Some of these people... Treated me like I was their toy. Others, like a rat. I'm neither of those. I',m just me! I'm human too! They don't think I have feelings...But I do. All Sarai is thinking, All I am thinking is, _Ed...Why aren't you here?_

_Every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_and Every time we kiss, I swear I could fly,_

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast, _

_I want this to last, _

_Need you by my side_

I knew where now. Mustang had been withholding the information from me, but now I finally knew exactly where Sarai was! I had missed her so much, and I knew she was probably thinking I had abandoned her. I looked at the ruins, or what used to be ruins, but now reconstructed, Lab 5. It made my blood curdle and chills run up my spine, to think that Sarai...and Sorrow, were in a place like this. God only knew what they were, **"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **That scream...It was Sarai! I ran as fast as I could. What I saw scared me. She was on the ground, bleeding heavily, coughing up the fake philosopher's stones. These monsters were beating her, and laughing about it! I took care of them...quickly. Sarai looked at me, Sorrow flickering in and out from her. All she said was, "Edward...You came...It's about time you did.", and then I kissed her.

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static, _

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow, _

_I can't let you go,_

_Want you in my life._

_Owari_


End file.
